hymn for the missing
by Xxunevar
Summary: Une songfic sur Amon et Akira. Contient des Spoilers de Tokyo Ghoul :Re. S'éloigne de l'histoire principale.


Assise à son bureau , Akira se tenait la tête entre les mains avec un air contrarié, les feuilles d'un dossier éparpillées sur son bureau. Elle ne les lisait pas, son esprit était ailleurs. Dans sa tête, les mêmes images se répétaient.

Au cimetière, le moment où elle tira Amon par la cravate pour tenter de l'embrasser, celui où il la repoussa , sans savoir que c'était leur dernier moment ensemble.

_Tried to walk together_

_But the night was growing dark_

_Thought you were beside me_

_But I reached and you were gone_

A la sortie des enchères, l'imposante ombre noire penchée sur le cadavre d'un membre d'Aogiri. La lueur rouge quand il a tourné la tête vers lui, la tristesse et la douleur contrastant avec le sang sur son temps de pouvoir réagir, il était parti. Son coeur était lourd, elle sentait des griffes l'enserrer. Elle n'arrivait plus à savoir quoi penser, elle ne savait pas si elle devait le traquer et le tuer.

_Sometimes I hear you calling_

_From some lost and distant shore_

_I hear you crying softly_

_For the way it was before_

A chaque fois que la pensée de l'homme qu'elle aimait, étalé au sol, sans vie traversait son esprit elle sentait son coeur se briser et revoyait ses yeux déchirés par la douleur, elle pouvait presque voir un semblant de larmes se former quand il l'a regardée et est parti.

_Where are you now?_

_Are you lost?_

_Will I find you again?_

_Are you alone?_

_Are you afraid?_

_Are you searching for me?_

_Why did you go?_

_I had to stay_

_Now I'm reaching for you_

_Will you wait, will you wait?_

_Will I see you again?_

Elle l'avait longtemps cherché, avait tenté de faire tous les liens d'actes de prédation, de combats. C'était plus fort qu'elle , elle devait le retrouver, elle avait besoin d'effacer sa tristesse, de le serrer et de lui dire que tout se passerait bien. En y réfléchissant, il lui arrivait de se trouver pitoyable. La fille de deux grands inspecteurs du CCG, irrémédiablement attachée à une goule, désespérément envieuse de retrouver cet homme, non pas pour le tuer mais pour devenir son nid de sécurité. Décidément, s'occuper de l'escouade Quinx l'avait trop ouverte à cela.

_You took it with you when you left_

_These scars are just a trace_

_Now it wanders lost and wounded_

_This heart that I misplaced_

Les jours passaient, le vide dans son coeur s'intensifiait. Elle osait à peine rendre visite à la tombe de son père, et en même temps elle mourait d'envie de se confier, de hurler sa douleur, sa solitude. Elle regardait après chaque mission, elle cherchait cette ombre imposante appelée Amon Koutarou près de chaque goule assassinée.

_Where are you now?_

_Are you lost?_

_Will I find you again?_

_Are you alone?_

_Are you afraid?_

_Are you searching for me?_

_Why did you go?_

_I had to stay_

_Now I'm reaching for you_

_Will you wait, will you wait?_

_Will I see you again?_

Elle avait été forcée de se résigner à oublier, elle ne le reverrait plus, il ne le voulait sans doute pas. Cela la brisait de l'intérieur, elle était emprisonnée par ses propres sentiments et avait voulu l'emprisonner aussi. Un jour, elle se décida enfin à aller au cimetière, rendre une ultime visite à son père, s'excuser de son comportement indigne d'une Mado. Et pourtant , en faisant son chemin vers la petite stèle, son coeur s'alourdissant à chaque pas, elle sentait qu'elle mentirait en s'excusant. Elle ne pourrait pas regretter d'aimer un homme victime du sort et d'avoir voulu le garder. Ni de s'être arrêtée, à quelques mètres de la tombe , sentant un regard posé sur elle. Ni de s'être retournée, d'avoir lâché les fleurs qu'elle tenait. Pas non plus d'avoir couru, passé ses bras autour de sa proie, de ne plus l'avoir lâché. Ni d'avoir senti la chaleur de ses bras et d'avoir pensé que c'était le bonheur absolu. Pas plus qu'elle ne regrettera, quelques jours après, de rendre sa quinque , de quitter ce qui autrefois était sa famille.

Son seul regret, il était de n'avoir jamais remarqué celui qui déchirerait son bonheur une deuxième fois, celui qui observait de loin. De ne l'avoir compris que quand elle et Amon se retrouvèrent de nouveau séparés, lui dans une cellule de Cochlée, elle bien plus bas.

Son plus grand regret, avoir négligé la présence du deuxième de classe qui avait décidé de la torturer jusqu'à la mort pour avoir été meilleure.


End file.
